Crimson 2
by JUJUChick16
Summary: The red seducing lipstick has been given to a unlikely person...Martha. The first person she sees Lionel. Set during season seven. Tons of Mionel for you fans out there. For scottish sorbet.
1. Chapter 1

This is for scottish sorbet. I wrote it and I hope you enjoy it.

It was yet another Valentines Day to come and to leave again, it wasn't an ordinary Valentines though. A party was at The Talon, as usual. Lois hated having to hear all of the ruckess downstairs especially since she was writing an article. In the middle of her article she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Coming! I'm sorry but no one is allowed up here." Lois replied as she opened the door but stopped dead as she saw, Martha Kent standing infront of her door. "Oh my God, Mrs. Kent!" Lois yelled as she hugged the older women.

"Well i'm glad to see you to." Martha replied as she hugged Lois and walked into the apartment.

There was a small silence as they just stood and looked at eachother. Lois looked like the same old Lois while Martha looked different. Everything about her seemed different, she looked more confident and looked a little less conservative with her clothes. Martha had on a short black skirt with a red top that showed off her figure leaving nothing to the imagination. The only thing running through Lois' mind was that if she wasn't straight she would try to get with her.

"When did you arrive?" Lois asked as she pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

"About three maybe four hours ago." Martha said with a smile.

"Does Clark know your here?"

"No, i'm thinking that when he gets here I will just surprise him." Martha shrugged.

"Oh well ok."

"Anyways since i'm going to be here waiting till he gets here do you think I could barrow some lipstick?" She asked.

"Sure all of it is on the dresser." Lois pointed.

"Thank you."

Martha walked over to the dresser and looked at all the different shades until she found a red lipstick that she knew would go with her hair.

"Would you like some coffee?" Lois asked.

"That would be great but i'm just going to go downstairs and see if Clarks' here but maybe next time." Martha rain-checked as she hugged Lois again and waved goodbye and left.

Once Martha left she walked down the stairs and stopped at a both with a gypsy looking women sitting at the table. As Martha stopped she took the lipstick out of her pocket and put it on infront of the small mirror on the table.

"You will find your true love." The gypsy women replied as Martha put the cap on the lipstick and turned around to see Lionel walking through the door.

"Lionel." Martha whispered with a smile on her face.

As Lionel, Clark, and Chloe walked into the Talon Martha just kept smiling as she saw the long haired man with a suite that had to cost a fortune. Lionel walked further into the Talon and looked over and thought he saw Martha looking at him with a loving smile. Martha saw him looking at her and began to walk towards him. He had seen this allusion many times but now no matter how many times he blinked she kept walking towards him.

"Hi." Martha said in a whisper as she stepped infront of Lionel.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Lionel asked with surprise laced on his voice.

"Well I missed everyone and I especially missed you." She replied as she stepped closer to him.

"You...you what?"

"I missed you." Martha said again.

She then stepped towards him to close the gap and hugged Lionel with all the love and longing she had inside her. As Lionel hugged her back, Clark and Chloe started to walk up to the hugging pair.

"Mom?" Clark said the second he got a good look at his mother.

"Clark." Martha replied sadly as she let go off Lionel and hugged Clark and Chloe.

"When did you get here?" Clark asked.

"Awhile ago." Martha replied as she kept sneaking in looks at Lionel.

"Why are you back?" Chloe asked.

"I missed everyone and besides its not for long but if I feel as though I want to stay or if someone wants me to then I will." Martha replied as she looked at Lionel.

As the night progressed Martha asked Lionel if she could talk to him upstairs, Lois had given up and went down to the party.

"Martha, I don't know what it is but you are acting very different." Lionel said the second they walked into the small apartment.

"Am I? Huh I thought I was acting normal especially since i'm acting on my feelings." Martha said seductively as she push Lionel ontop of the couch and straddeled him. "I want you, Lionel I have always wanted you." She said before she kissed Lionel.

The kiss began to grow as Lionel deepened the kissed, he place his hands on her small waist, her skirt going up to show the black, lacie thigh highs she was wearing. After what seemed like no time at all Martha removed Lionel's jacket, tie and shirt, Martha's own shirt was taken off and thrown to the wayside. Lionel broke the kiss and just looked at Martha who was almost completely topless, she looked like perfection to him. He had never met a women that looked even close to as good as she looked.

"Make love to me, Lionel." Martha whispered into his ear as she took off his belt and tossed it away.

Lionel looked up at her after what she said, he was surprised to see her unfasten her bra and remove it as if it was normal to do so infront of him.

"I...I don't really know..." Lionel stuttered as he just looked at Martha completely topless.

"But you do know and you know that you want this just as much as I do." Martha said as she leaned down and gently laid kisses on Lionels throat causing him to groan.

Lois had gotten tired of the party and decided to go back to her apartment, as she opened the door a little bit she stopped at what sounded to be sounds coming from a man. She peered in to see what looked like two figures on her coach.

"Chloe." Lois mouthed but then smiled as she began to think off embarassing her just a little bit.

Lois walked in and closed the door ever so quietly and walked towards the lightswitch, with just a flip the lights came on.

"I knew I would get you...Holy Shit!" Lois yelled at the sight before her.

To be continued...

This will be a two possibly three part story I hope you enjoyed it so far more to come.


	2. Here For You

As Lois finished her comment she stood frozen with her mouth open.

"Do you mind, Lois, we are kind of in the middle of something." Martha replied with a 'get the hell out of here' look.

"S s sorry I was just leaving." Lois stuttered as she walked out of the room and the apartment with a look of shock.

As Lois closed the door and stood on the other side she let out a breath she didn't know she was hiding.

"Took them long enough." Lois whispered.

On the otherside of the apartment door Martha and Lionel sat next to eachother. Martha had put her bra and shirt back on as Lionel put his missing clothes on, Martha walked towards the nearby mirror and began to touch up her lipstick.

"We should probably get back downstairs." Lionel said as he finished buttoning up his shirt and turning to look at Martha.

Martha turned around to face the voice to agree but stopped when she looked at him, leaving could wait. Martha walked towards Lionel with a sway in her hips.

"We can leave later." Martha said in a low sultry voice, she pressed her lips onto Lionels. The two fell down to the floor and carried on from where they left off.

About and hour later down at the party Clark went to talk to Lois and Chloe.

"Have you seen my, mom? I have been looking for her for almost an hour." Clark said as he walked up to Lois and Chloe.

"No haven't seen her." Lois lied.

"Me neither." Chloe was telling the truth she hadn't seen her but she did know what she was up to thanks to Lois.

Out of knowhere Martha appeared.

"Looking for me?" Martha asked with a sly grin.

"Yah, where have you been?" Clark questioned.

"Oh around." Martha replied with a smile.

Lois and Chloe looked on with smirks on their faces that they had trouble hiding.

"Ok, anyone want some punch?" Clark asked as he went towards a small table and got some punch.

"No." Lois and Chloe said in unison.

"I'm not thirsty." Martha replied.

After Clark got done getting his punch he began to talk to Chloe and Lois, a second later Lionel appeared.

"Hello, anyone want punch?" Lionel said the second he came up to the talking four.

"No, got some." Clark replied.

"No." Lois and Chloe said again in unison.

"I'd love some!" Martha smiled.

"But I just asked if you did." Clark replied.

"Well that was then and this now." Martha said smartly as she walked turned towards Lionel to grab the punch he handed her.

As Martha began to drink her punch a slow song came on.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Lionel asked.

"I would love to dance with you." Martha replied as she put her cup on the near by table and walked with Lionel towards the dancing crowd.

Clark stood with his mouth open at the open flirting between Martha and Lionel. The song was a slow rock song sung by Ozzy Osbourne. (Don't be scared of the song people)

_Instramentals begin then Ozzy begins to sing_

_I remember all the good times_

_Sometimes I'd wonder would it last_

_I used to dream about the future_

_but now the future is the past _

Lionel looked into Martha's eyes as she looked into his, he began to think of how he always would dream of having a future with Martha. The casual dating, the hugs and the holding of hands and the kissess. He loved the women in his arms it wasn't about sex, it was a little bit but there was more and he was with her right now experincing all those things.

_I don't want to live in yesterday_

_Cross my heart until I die_

_Don't wanna know just what tomorrow may bring because_

_today has just begun_

_No matter whatever else I've ever done_

_I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_So now I sit here and I wonder..._

Martha saw the look that Lionel held in his eyes and knew he was in love with her as much as she was in love with him. After all the years of denying how she felt she finally let go. Everything she would dream about doing when she finally told Lionel how she felt happened, sadly Lois had to walk in on them. Lionel always stood by her, he was the only friend that stayed.

_What ever happened to my friends?_

_Too many bought a one way ticket_

_But I'll be with you 'till the end_

_I don't wanna live in yesterday _

_Cross my heart until I die _

_Don't wanna know just what tomorrow may bring_

_because today has just begun_

_No matter whatever else I've ever done_

_I'm here for you_

_You're my religion _

The two kept smiling at eachother, both with tears on the brim of their eyes. The song spoke every once of their feelings and thoughts, they never want the song to end and never wanted to let go of the other. The other was the reason why the other lived, they knew they were the best and worst of a couple, perfect.

_You're my reason to live_

_You are the Heaven in my Hell _

As the two danced people began to stop and stare at how they moved with eachother, as if nothing and no one else mattered. Clark still stood shocked as Lois and Chloe smiled and nodded.

"And what finally got those two to admit their feelings." Chloe whispered to Lois.

"I don't know. "Lois replied, Lois turned and saw the gypsy women from the last couple of Valentines day parties. As she began to remember a very hard to remember Valentines day, Lois immediately knew what the cause was.

_We've been together for a long long time_

_and I just can't live without you _

_No matter what you do_

_I'm here for you _

Martha began to blush at the sound of lyrics, Lionel was the knew love of her life and she didn't want to lose him. Lionel saw the blush and smiled a never seen loving smile appear on his face, love was not blind to them.

_I don't wanna live in yesterday_

_Cross my heart unil I die_

_Don't wanna know just what tomorrow may bring_

_because today has just begun_

_No matter whatever else I've ever done_

_I'm here for you _

As the song began to end the two looked up and saw mistletoe. (Yes mistletoe can be used on Valentines Day). The two smiled at eachother and decided they might as well show their feelings for one another. The two inched towards eachother.

I_'m here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

"I'm here for you." Lionel whispered right before their lips met.

Claps and whistling sounded through the Talon as the two kissed. They broke apart at the sounds that were given off, they walked outside hand in hand and stood outside the coffee shop.

"I'm here for you to." Martha replied once they got outside.

Lionel smiled at her reply and kissed her without worry or effort. Inside Clark began to fume at what he saw.

"What was that huh what was that!" Clark practicly yelled.

"Clark I think its because of that red lipstick." Lois said.

"What?" Clark said with a puzzeled look.

"Remember the Valentines Day were I had the seducing lipstick and..."

"Yes, I remember and!" Clark interrupted.

"I forgot to trow it away and your mom must have taken it off my dresser."

"You forgot to throw it away!" Clark and Chloe both yelled.

"Well it was just incase, nevermind listen the gypsy lady is over there we will just get that spray stuff and douse the two." Lois finished hurridly.

The three walked towards the booth and saw the gypsy women sitting at the table.

"We need the potion to reverse the lipstick!" Clark replied with a sound of rush.

"For your mother?" The women asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Clark half yelled.

The women reached under the table and extended the potion/spray. Clark backed away from it as Chloe grabbed it and put it in her pocket knowing what it would do to Clark. The three began to walk away but stopped when the women called out to them.

"That potion will not get rid of love that was alreay there." The women called to them.

The three turned around to see the women was gone and her table was empty, they walked outside and noticed Martha and Lionel were gone.

"Were did they go?" Clark asked and hollered.

To be continued...

Sorry for the lateness this will be a three part story. The song was Ozzy Osbournes Here For You. It is a truely beautiful song and after reading this people should RandR and then get on Youtube and listen to it.


	3. Memoriesband Within Temptaion

Martha and Lionel were walking in the barn hand in hand as they tried to say how they were feeling. Each one had rehearsed the scene so many times but at that moment the words didn't come. Martha froze and began to try and say something but all she could do was smile, they realized no words could describe what they felt.

"Martha, I...I am just going to say it." Lionel began.

Martha looked into Lionel's eyes knowing what he was going to say, she stood and waited. Lionel took her hands in his and looked down at her and just smiled.

As Lionel looke into Martha's eyes he said all that he could say, three simple but meaningful words. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Martha cried as tears streamed down her face.

Their lips met with such a light and subtle touch, even with it being the barrest of touch they were still completely oblivious to Clark, Lois and Chloe walking into the barn. Chloe walked up to them with the potion/spray held out. The two broke apart and was only to catch a glimpse of Chloe spraying them. A couple of minutes later the two woke up in the living room.

"What...what happened?" Martha asked as she looked around the living room.

"I was just wondering the same thing." Lionel replied as he looked up at the three young adults.

"Do you remember that seducing lipstick?" Lois asked Martha.

"Yah, how could I wait are you saying I got ahold of that lipstick." Martha replied.

"Yep, and the first man you saw was Lionel." Lois told a rather stunned Martha.

"I...I...I am so sorry, Lionel!" Apologized Martha, in actuallity Martha didn't really want to apologize but she thought it would be the right thing to do.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Martha you didn't know what you were doing." Lionel said a little sadly.

Martha just nodded her head and looked away from Lionel. A couple of minutes later Lionel decided he was going to leave and go home. Once Lionel was gone the others sat in the kitchen drinking cups of coffee and talking, well all were talking except Martha. As Martha thought she remembered that she was going to tell Lionel how she felt even before that whole lipstick mess. The memories began to hit Martha one after the other until she stood up and grabbed her keys.

"Were you going, mom?" Clark asked.

"I'm going to go and talk to, Lionel. I just realized that it wasn't the lipstick! Yes, it cause of this mess but it just helped push me into something that I have been denying for a long time." Martha replied.

"What are you denying?" Questioned a oblivious Clark.

"I think I know." Chloe replied.

"I think I know, too." Lois agreed with Chloe.

"What i've been denying is that I...I am in love with, Lionel and I don't want to run anymore." Martha admited as she finally walked out the door and went to her car and drove to Metropolis.

Two hours later Martha arrived at the front door of Lionel Luthors penthouse. Martha took a deep breath and knocked on the door, she had know idea as to what she was going to say. A second before the door opened she decided she would just say the first thing that came to her mind. The door opened and on the other side was Lionel Luthor in his black slacks and a white wife beater.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Lionel asked as he saw the beautiful read head infront of him.

Martha said and did the first things that came to her mind. "I love you!" Martha replied as she then jumped into Lionel's arms and kissed him with every emotion that ran through her. Lionel quickly returned the kisses and putting all the feelings he has ever had for her, and with the regret for not kissing her on Thanksgiving.

Lionel had closed the door and was now hugging Martha.

"I have tried so hard to be with you in everyway that you would allow." Lionel said as he looked into Martha's eyes and saw all of the memories he had of her spinning through his mind.

_Whisper Memories, Memories, Memories_

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

"I know you have, I always knew you would never leave me." She replied as all the good memories began to ease away all the uneasyness and pain.

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

The two then just stood and smiled at eachother after they both came to the realization that the whole time they were waiting for the other to make a move. Laughter began to incase the room as Martha began to laugh at the childishness of it. She stopped laughing though when Lionel placed his hand lightly on her face and cupped her cheek. The butterflys began to flutter in Marthas stomach like they were ocean waves. Lionel laid a light feathery kiss on Martha's lips and all she could do was go weak in the knees. All the memories they had of eachother kept them closer than they could have ever imagined.

_Chorus_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

The kiss deepened as did the memories. All the nights the two would stay up thinking and crying about and for the other crushed into them and mixed with the never ending aurura of passion. Martha knew Lionel was okay, just like he knew she was and they could finally be together and go home.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my back in this life_

_I hope there is away_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again_

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

The two had moved to Lionels bedroom and were sitting on the bed in eachothers arms.

"Martha?" Lionel asked as he broke the kiss.

"Yes?"

"I love you and I love all of the memories." Lionel replied

"I love you, too and I will till the end of time." She smiled as she took Lionel's mouth onto her own. The two fell onto the bed.

_Chorus_

_Together in all these memories _

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you till the end of time _

_Chorus _

The next morning Lionel awoke to Martha laying in his arms and all he could do was laugh, laugh at the memories and all of the knew ones. Especially the memory where all of the dreams he had ever dreamed came true because of a lipstick and the incredible women beside him.

And thats it! I hoped you all enjoyed it, I know I did! I will now go and work on my No Title As Of Yet! story so wait for that. RandR! What did you think Scottish Sorbet, probably not what you expected.


End file.
